1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to soap dispensers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved liquid soap dispenser wherein the same may be comfortably supported about the neck of a user during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soap dispensers during a washing or showering of an individual are well known in the prior art. Conventionally, the soap dispensers of the prior art have exposed the soap utilized during a bathing engagement to constant erosion by action of the water spray upon the soap. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,099,484 and 2,182,293 to Hockerk are illustrative of typical examples of the prior art securing a tether-like rope to a bar of soap to be worn about the body of a user. The Hockerk patents are typical of the prior art exposing the soap to constant erosion and further requiring receptacles for support of the soap during periods of non-use to avoid melting action of the soap subsequent to use onto a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,709 to Du Bois sets forth a further example of a soap bar positionable within a housing wherein the soap bar may be downwardly drawn from the housing for use. The Du Bois patent is not of a body supported soap, but is of interest relative to the configuration of the securement of an extensible and retractable tether aligned to an associated bar of soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,568 Needleman sets forth a soap bar with a flexible tether line secured thereto with associated grooves in the soap bar to accommodate the tether line during packaging thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,792 to McNabb sets forth a support plate positioned between a plurality of soap halves for securement of the soap to a tether line with alternatives utilizing a porous container overlying an expansible mold for accepting soap injected therewithin. The McNabb device is of interest relative to the use of a liquid soap within a chamber for support by a user.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved liquid soap dispenser which addresses both the problems of convenience and effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.